starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 88
Star Wars Insider 88, to 88 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *Ghosts of the Sith - autor: Jude Watson, ilustracje: Linh Ngo Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **A (Sort Of) Mystery Answered *Skywalking News **Han Shoots First! Original Theatrical Versions of The Star Wars Trilogy Now on DVD *Skywalking Feature **Obey Vader - autor: Frank Parisi i Eugene Wang **Faces of Evil - autor: Joe Nazzaro *Skywalking **How Can I Get Your Job? **Indiana Jones is Euphoric **Star Wars International **Bands Show Their Sith Side - autor: Bonnie Burton **Star Wars Sightings **Driving Interest *Technical Readout Set Piece **Death Star II Main Hangar - autor: Chris Trevas *Morbid Visions - autor: Frank Parisi *Heritage of The Sith - autor: Drew Karpyshyn, ilustracje: Iain McCaig *Lesson in Light and Darkness - autor: Frank Parisi *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **A Lesson in Absolutes *Betrayal is Just The Beginning - autor: Jason Fry *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **Why Is the Dark Side So Darn Attractive? *Virtual Sith - autor: Hugh Sterbakov *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **At Last They Will Have Their Revenge *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **Best of Star Wars Blogs **Darth Vader in Third Evasive Action Webstrip **Galactic Gallery **Photoreceptor *Padawan Corner Tasks for Young Jedi **Make Your Own Vader Mural - autor: Bonnie Burton *Bantha Tracks vol. 19 **Celebration of Sith **We Way We Were **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Frank Parisi- editor-in-chief *Francis Mao - contributing designer *Eugene Wang - contributing designer *George Hu - contributing designer *Jessica Dryden-Cook - senior copy editor *Pete Babb - contributing copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Adriana Halbac - production specialist *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Amy Gershman - east coast sales manager *Michelle Torrey - pacific northwest sales manager *Brett Robinson - senior account executive *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - online sales director *Rich Commodore - east coast online sales director *Jennifer Crist - senior online account executive *Rachel Desjardins - senior online account executive *Cory Shelton - senior online account executive *David Goldberg - director, advertising operations *Mary Atchison - advertising operations coordinator *Gabe Cera - advertising operations coordinator *Drew Karpyshyn - contributor *Hugh Sterbakov - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Jude Watson - contributor *Joe Nazzaro - contributor *Dustin Roberts - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Scott Kimball - contributor *Derek Davalos - contributor *Matthew Simmons - contributor *Linh Ngo - contributor *Julie Wana - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - executive editor *Jonathan Rinzler - executive editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone ''Okładki:'' Image:Insider 88.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 88 (2).jpg|Okładka pierwszego alternatywnego wydania Image:Insider 88 (3).jpg|Okładka drugiego alternatywnego wydania Image:Insider 88 (4).jpg|Okładka trzeciego alternatywnego wydania Kategoria:Magazyny